


Collar and chain

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-21
Updated: 2005-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was inspired by a drawing I saw.  I would post a link but I can’t find it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar and chain

It was a gift. Not a birthday or Christmas gift but one that softly whispers 'I pay attention to you'. In the gifting it said as much about the needs of the giver as the wants of the giftee. A lover's gift, one that carried a promise implicit in its very existence. An acknowledgement of a longing felt but unspoken.

They had admired it in the shop then moved on to something else, but he had noticed the wistful look in Quatre's eyes. The way he had shifted his weight in response, discretely adjusting himself. Trowa decided then it would be his, theirs. Quatre would never ask. So Trowa knew he would have to be the one to act. If this was something Quatre truly desired it would be his.

The collar was a thin piece of leather almost more of a strap really. At first Trowa was not sure it would even fit around his neck, being designed for someone of a more delicate nature. But it did. Snugly enough to remind him it was there without impairing his movements. On the front was a metal ring, gleaming silver that moved just a bit when he swallowed.

The link on the collar was attached to a light chain, one that could be snapped without any effort. Serving only to restrain someone who had no wish to leave. A gentle reminder of a connection made and treasured, a bond unbroken by choice and not chance.

The chain leads up to Quatre's nipple ring where it attaches with a clip. Trowa has a nipple ring also. His hoop is silver while Quatre's is gold, the metal lies against their skin the same way they lie against each other. Trowa’s golden tone contrasting and complimenting Quatre’s pale silver.

Trowa lowers his head and watches through his lashes as the movement gently tugs on the ring. He is rewarded with a shiver and Quatre’s lips parting slightly in response. The minute pull sending waves of pleasure out from the center like a whirlpool with Quatre’s nipple as the vortex.

They stand, eyes almost on the level and Trowa waits for a sign. A nod of Quatre's head, a touch of his hand. Anything that says he gives Trowa permission to go to his knees. To take Quatre's cock in his mouth and worship it with his lips, his tongue.

Quatre nods and Trowa lowers himself to his knees, his eyes never leaving Quatre's. They shine with love, with lust, with the inner glow that is Quatre. Trowa lowers his head, his lips just brushing the tip of Quatre's cock. His mouth waters in anticipation and longing wars with the need to draw it out. Waiting making the moment of actualization that much sweeter for both of them.

Trowa takes Quatre in his mouth and slowly goes down on him, watching Quatre's eyes drift closed as the pressure on the ring increases with his decent. When Trowa has taken him down completely he swallows, a quick tug on the chain as the muscles in Trowa's throat contract and release. Quatre's lips part farther, as the breath hisses from him. A hint of pain mixes with the pleasure highlighting it. Pleasure more appreciated for the contrast.

He smiles around Quatre's cock, feeling the other man’s pleasure and love. Trowa raises his head then lowers it again, this time with short teasing bobs. Quatre's low moan is the reward and Trowa's cock twitches in response. He ignores it. His pleasure will come later. For now he wants to please Quatre, to bring himself to the edge of desire through his partner. To feel Quatre's need feed his and make it his own. To merge their desires until it is as if they are one entity drowning in the pool of mutual ecstasy.

Using his lips, his tongue, his teeth Trowa works him. When he is like this he is Quatre's completely. Quatre’s pleasure all that Trowa is or wants to be. He knows the tricks, the things Quatre likes. Trowa can make him last for hours or climax in an instant. Quatre tells him what he wants with gentle touches and soft words. Guiding but never controlling. They both know that when Trowa is like this he is the one in charge, the gift of self freely given in an act of loving submission.

Quatre moans again, his fingers in Trowa's hair tighten, almost painfully so. Once more up and down. A tug and a twist of the chain and Quatre is coming in Trowa’s mouth, sharing his essence with him. Trowa swallows, capturing a part of Quatre that belongs to him alone.

His legs are shaking and Trowa guides Quatre down, supporting him as he lowers himself onto Trowa's lap and into his loving embrace. Quatre wraps his arms Trowa, breathing heavily against his neck. Trowa's name a breathy whisper on his lips. Trowa bends his head and tease Quatre's nipple, tugging on the ring. He knows he could easily bite through the chain and sever the tenuous connection between them. Once again separating them into two entities but why would he? Trowa knows when they are like this, in these few moments Quatre gives himself over and belongs to him. 


End file.
